The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 1
The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 1 is a special episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars that is part of the April Fools' Fun-Around show. Links * Episode audio on Nerdist * Episode video on YouTube Cast WorkJuice Players *K of the Cosmos - Paul F. Tompkins *Rebecca Rose Rushmore - Busy Philipps *Shuff - Autumn Reeser *Narrator - Marc Evan Jackson Guest Stars *Sparks Nevada - Lauren Lapkus *Croach the Tracker - John Hodgman *Barkeep - Andy Daly *The Saloon Doors - Felicia Day *Mool - Mark McConville *Sklor - Ben Schwartz Plot The main thrust of the plot of this episode was the script for A Date with Destinos, and a full summary may be found on that page. This story was told within the wraparound setting of K of the Cosmos deciding to use his fun and whimsy to vex his favorite patsies, the beef-brained skinbags of the reality known as the Thrilling Adventure Hour. As the show progressed, K picked the names of the actors out of a hat as each character appeared and that actor then played that part for the duration of the episode. Notes *This episode was performed at Largo in celebration of the non-governmentally sanctioned holiday of April Fools. None of the actors other than, presumably, Paul F. Tompkins knew ahead of time what part they would be playing throughout the evening. *During his introduction, K states that "everyone within the sound of my voice is part of this continuity." *K also states "take that, wiki-smiths", thus vexing your faithful TAH wiki editors and possibly making this very wiki a part of Thrilling Adventure Hour canon. *Janet Varney was present for the April Fool's Fun-Around (as evinced by video of the segments released on the TAH webpage), but did not participate as a voice actor for reasons unknown. She did, however, lend her voice to the opening "Sparks Nevada" theme. *Busy Phillips appeared at the last minute during K's cast introductions (behind Paul F Tompkins himself), asking "Am I too late?". K bemusedly announces her as "And also starring Busy Phillips!" Continuity *This is the 209th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The previous episode is Beyond Belief - Stabbin in the Woods. *The next episode is The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 2. *The previous episode in the Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars universe is Martian Orders (TAH #206), though this episode is obviously out of continuity no matter what K of the Cosmos says. *The episode in Sparks canon prior to A Date with Destinos is Do the Fight Thing (TAH #57), and the following episode is A Word from Los Banditos Mutantes (TAH #61.5). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on April 1, 2015 and released on June 1, 2015. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra *Sparks Nevada Theme: Eban Schletter Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:Special episodes Category:April 2015 segments Category:Non-canonical episodes Category:April Fools episodes